


Parallel World

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: As a Rider, chances are you enter worlds you don't know about, and sometimes you can't tell if you are in the real world or not.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 18





	Parallel World

It's a parallel world they are in, and Sougo doesn't know anymore if it is the real world, a mirror world, another Rider world or the past or the future. All he knows is he doesn't care, can't think straight with Geiz laying on him from behind, panting softly in his ear, their hands connected, fingers entwined and Geiz thrusting into him steadily, his nose in Sougo's sweaty hair and Sougo pants in exctasy, Geiz' name slipping from his lips every once in a while as Geiz is speeding up his pace, them united, together in lust, and Sougo lets his body take control, being driven by pleasure. His stomach muscles flex and he closes his eyes, Geiz' skin being warm against his own and he wants him to go on and on.

Time seems to stand still and Geiz is pressing kisses between his shoulder blades and on his neck. Sougo feels Geiz shaking on top of him, squeezing his hand harder, Sougo squeezing back just as much and he cries out as he comes, Geiz following shortly after, calling his name, and it feels otherworldy, but other worlds is what Sougo is pretty much used to by now.


End file.
